


Alfred

by STsuki



Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Hernán y Kirk llegan a la baticueva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred
> 
> Study in gods & monsters.
> 
> 11 de Octubre del 2016
> 
> Sin beta.

Kirk aún estaba teniendo serios problemas para ajustarse al llegar a la baticueva que fue una sorpresa encontrar un hombre con todo la pinta de un mayordomo manejando la computadora gigante en ese sitio.

—Buenas noches Alfred.

—Maestro Bruce ha vuelto temprano.

—¡Hola Alfred! Lo sentimos tuvimos un encuentro interesante.

—Maestro Clark es bueno verlo.

—Lo mismo digo ven a conocer a Superman y Batman. Son de otro universo aún no sabemos cuál, pero Bruce ya está en ello —dijo como un cachorro con demasiada energía nerviosa.

—Mucho gusto señores, Alfred Pennyworth.

Kirk debía admitir que si se sorprendió su cara estoica era mucho más estoica que la suya.

—Un placer Alfred, Hernán Guerra y que sea sólo Hernán por favor —dijo dándole un apretón de manos entusiasmado y muy firme—. Mi Batman aquí está de mal humor y es un poco huraño por lo que no lo tome personal.

—¡Dios no lo quiera! Otro Batman emocionalmente constipado, el mundo terminará.

Clark se río y Bruce resoplo como un niño mientras Kirk se sentía avergonzado.

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Kirk Langstrom, ¿Tengo entendido que existo en este universo...?

—Oh si, doctor Langstrom, man-bat. Su suero es menos agresivo en su mundo por lo que veo.

—No quiero saber ¿verdad? —pregunto sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza estallar tras sus ojos. Cuando en lugar de rabia asesina el hambre le provocaba dolor es porque las cosas estaban muy, muy mal.

—Me parece que encontrará de interés la vida que ha tenido en este mundo.  Si me permiten caballeros iré a buscar ropas más adecuadas para ustedes. Sus uniformes son un desastre.

—Alfred abusando de su hospitalidad sería tan amable de proporcionarme algo de kryptonita, Kirk necesita alimentarse.

—Hernán estoy bien basta —gruñó dejando entrever sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos afilados. Alfred ni parpadeo, increíble.

—Por supuesto Hernán —susurro como si fuera una mala palabra pero sabiendo que el hombre de acero no aceptaría ningún trato distinto a ese.

—Alfred consígue el equipo 15-20 y puedes guiarlos a las duchas si así lo quieren.

—Muy bien maestro Bruce,  doctor Langstrom las duchas están de camino a la bodega de plomo si le gustaría tomar una ducha…

Al parecer sólo Hernán iba a salirse con la suya sobre ser llamado por su nombre sin honoríficos incómodos.

—Si, me gustaría, ¿Hernán?

—Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes sólo me cambiaré de ropa.

Kirk asintió y siguió a Alfred mientras el silencio después de que se alejaron crecía tenso e incómodo.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo llegaste aquí?

—Lo más probable es que se haya tratado de una  muy grande cantidad de cristales de luz. Tal vez encontraron el modo de emular por fin una mother box. Nuestro gobierno tiene un programa  activo con juguetes interesantes, no me sorprendería que algunos se hayan filtrado al mercado negro o alguien en realidad se los haya dado. Sólo trabajan con nosotros porque la alternativa es peor, para ellos claro.

—En este momento suenas como un súper villano. Eso no es reconfortante.

—Bueno si, Kirk tiene estadísticas pero la mayoría de los gobiernos no nos acepto hasta que decidimos ir a vivir a la torre de metrópolis y nos llamaron la Liga de la Justicia. La clase alta y media nos detesta en su mayoría, suelen ser los más hipócritas, pero tenemos el apoyo del sector más importante que son los pobres, los esclavos del sistema y un montón de marginados. La gente que sabe en carne propia que el mundo no necesita ideales banales y palabras vacías sino gente que actúe y haga lo que se tiene que hacer. Por eso crearon «Juego limpio»  a causa de Lex quien obviamente me odiaba por un tiempo y después ya no. Larga historia triste con un montón de gore y asesinatos, corazones rotos, familias destruidas. En todo caso recientemente estamos tratando de manejar de mejor forma nuestra imagen frente al público evitando la palabra con «m». Después de todo es el único hogar que tengo y me gustaría mantenerlo tanto como pueda, incluso si debo ir en contra de mis genes.

Clark salto ligeramente y Bruce resoplo al escuchar la puerta de la baticueva abrirse con estruendo.

—Son Nightwing, Red Hood y Robin.

—¿Más superhéroes?

—Sí y también mis hijos… —susurro Bruce enfocándose en la información de la computadora mientras Hernán adoptaba la posición más relajada que podía considerando su atuendo hecho jirones y la incomodidad de Clark. Además del hecho de que Bruce Wayne tuviera hijos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gracias por leer! para indicaciones, comentarios, fangirleo intenso o conocer un poco más sobre el superbat journal del cual se deriva esta serie aquí esta mi blog [Sara Manen](https://saramanen.wordpress.com)


End file.
